


The Best Gift of All

by AesthticRose101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AesthticRose101/pseuds/AesthticRose101
Summary: Prompt: What about Sam and Bucky celebrating their first Christmas with their new kid please.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Best Gift of All

It was so quiet. 

No cars honking at each other, no sirens going off, no loud voices, only the sound of cars softly driving down the road and all thanks to the snow that continued to fall in New York ground. The only sound that Bucky accepted was the soft snore that his husband was emitting. They were both snuggled under their large fluffy duvet, keeping warm from the harsh winter air that still lingered in their heated room. Although Bucky ran hot he still snuggled closer to Sam who was curled under his embrace. Bucky was content to listening to Sam’s slow but constant heartbeat and his soft and delicate snoring. He rubbed his hands up and down Sams hard abdomen, loving the feel of his warm skin. 

Bucky was just about to fall back to sleep when he started to hear the soft pitter-patter of feet running down the hall. “Daddy! Papa!” The little voice was getting closer and closer to their bedroom. Bucky smiled and waited for the little person to enter their room. A mere few seconds later the door bursted open and a small figure with curly dark brown hair ran into the room and jumped on the bed with a large grin on their face. Noah started jumping up and down on the bed trying to wake his parents. 

“Daddy! Papa! It's Christmas! Open presents!” All of his r’s sounds like w’s. Noah continued jumping on the bed grinning down at his parents. 

Sam and Bucky adopted Noah about three years ago when he was only a couple months old. They discussed adopting a child for such a long time and they had a lot of decisions to make which was mostly about their jobs. With Sam being Captain America and everything they had to talk about adopting a child for about a year. Both Sam and Bucky had to make a couple of sacrifices but it was all worth it in the end when they met Noah. 

He was perfect. As soon as they laid their eyes on him they knew he was the one for them. Oddly, he looked like a perfect combination of them both. He had dark caramel skin with a curly tuft of dark brown hair, high cheekbones and the bluest eyes ever. Almost like Bucky’s. He was theirs. It took them awhile to get the hang of parenting. Especially having a baby that was a few months old and having no mother, it was hard for a time but they soon got the hang of it. No matter how many times he got up screaming in the night either Sam or Bucky got up without complaint and always came to him with a smile on their face and cooing at him trying to calm him down. 

And here he was now, a head full of hair, chubby cheeks and limbs, small teeth and bright blue eyes. 

Noah caught that his papa was awake and started to pull at his hands. “Papa! Merry Christmas!” 

Bucky let go of Sam and grabbed his son and pulled him down to him and hugged him while planting kisses on the top of Noah’s head. “Merry Christmas buddy.” 

“I want presents,” Noah bounced up and down in Bucky’s lap as his chubby hands were laying on Bucky’s cheeks. 

“Now is that any way to ask for something baby?” Sam was looking at his son with a fond smile on his face. 

“Daddy! Merry Christmas!” Noah leaped from Bucky’s lap and fell onto Sam hugging him. 

Sam snuggled his son and tickled his sides making Noah laugh hysterically. “Papa, help me!” 

“I got you buddy,” Bucky got up from where he was sitting and was leaning closer and closer to Sam. 

“Don’t you dare.” Sam pointed a finger to Bucky, relinquishing his hold on Noah. 

“Oh I dare,” Bucky started tickling Sam’s size and the man started thrashing around on the bed trying to get Bucky off him and laughing just like Noah was. 

“Okay, okay, I yield.” 

Noah jumped into Bucky’s arms and planted him a wet kiss, “thank you papa.” 

“You’re welcome.” Bucky looked at Sam and threw him a wink before turning his attention back to Noah who was talking gibberish. 

Sam sat up and stretched before getting out of the bed, “baby, talk slower we can’t hear you.” 

“I want presents.” He paused for a moment then added, “please.” 

“Well let's go open presents then.” Sam said. 

Bucky got up as well with Noah sitting on his hips, “first one there gets to open the first present.” Bucky dashed out of the room and only just heard Sam’s faint, “Hey!” 

Bucky rushed down the stairs with Noah on his hips who was laughing and screaming all the way down to their huge Christmas tree. Bucky plucked a present that had Noah’s name on it and handed it to him. 

Sam finally made it into the living room, “you cheated.” 

Bucky chuckled, “how did I cheat when I have a whole child on my hip?” 

Sam playfully frowned at him, “you basically have super strength.” 

“I won!” A little voice came in. 

Sam plucked Noah out of Bucky’s arm and plopped him down in front of the tree and sat next to him, “yes, you did baby.”

Noah looked up at Sam and Bucky with big eyes, “Open?”

“Wait let's see you its from,” Bucky looked at the little tag, “from Uncle Thor to Noah.” 

Noah started ripping the wrapping paper with his small hands and came face to face with a three foot action figure of Thor holding Stormbreaker. 

“I knew it!” Bucky laughed. Both Sam and Bucky had an inkling Thor was going to get Noah some sort of Thor merch. 

“I love it!” Noah screeched shaking the box in his tiny hands. 

“Well there's a lot more from where that came from.” Sam started to pull all the gifts for Noah towards him to keep him occupied while Sam and Bucky opened theirs. 

The morning morning was filled with laughter and joy as they opened every single gift. Noah loved every one of his presents. Most of them consisted for action figures and other gifts from _ Paw Patrol _ and _ Power Rangers _. When Noah was finished opening his gifts he had all of them around the living room fighting alien bad guys saying, “their his own avengers.”

Sam and Bucky got more grown up presents like clothes and technology, which was amazing since they got tech from Shuri and T’Challa, and stuff for around the house. Tony also gifted them with new costume updates. 

“Okay you go first.” Sam said looking at the gift in Bucky’s hand. 

“Here you go doll.” 

Sam opened the gift slowly and when it was clear of its wrapping paper Sam’s eyes filled with tears. “Oh, Bucky.” Sam was looking down at a small replica of the original wings he got when he was first assigned to take over as Captain America. He loved these wings. “I love it.” 

Noah came rushing over and hugged Sam, “no cry, daddy.” 

“Daddy’s more than okay.” He placed a kiss on Noah’s temple and let him go back to his game. 

Sam scooted over to where Bucky was and sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I love it and I love you. Thank you.” 

Bucky placed a chaste kiss on Sams lips, “it's no problem.” 

“Here you go.” Sam placed a small gift in Bucky’s hand. 

Bucky opened the gift and was holding a sleek black stick. 

“Doll, what is-” Sam touched the side of the stick and a hologram popped up and played a video of Bucky’s goats in Wakanda. 

“Oh,” Bucky whispered softly. Bucky looked on as one of his goats was giving birth. There was blaring noises coming through and another voice and Shuri’s. 

Noah came over and was looking enthralled by the hologram. 

A few seconds later a baby goat popped out making noise and Shuri then stated, “It's a girl!” 

The video went on and on to show the cleaning and the nursing of the new baby goat and when the video was done Bucky had unshed tears in his eyes. Noah scurried over and placed a kiss on his cheek again and then huffed, “no cry papa!” 

Bucky chuckled. 

“Sam- wha- how did you get this?” 

Sam smiled lovingly at his husband, “Shuri helped me. I know you miss your goats, so this little thing here will let you see them. Shuri will put video updates on it when milestone happens for the goats or whenever she’s around to film them. Do you like it.” 

“I love it doll. I really do”

The room was covered with wrapping paper and opened presents, but Sam and Bucky held on to the best gift they ever had. Noah. And they all held on to each other with smiles and laughter.


End file.
